kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Fighters Deluxe
July 23, 2014 August 29, 2014 September 24, 2014 February 13, 2015 |genre = Fighting |ratings = |price = Game Details (September 3, 2014) |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby Fighters Deluxe is a battle-action game where the player can use Kirby's Copy Abilities. It is an upgraded version of the Kirby: Triple Deluxe sub-game, Kirby Fighters. It has improved single- and multi-player modes, as well as new items and stages. Gameplay Single-Player Mode The player can choose from ten different Copy Abilities in this game; these are the same ten that were featured in the original sub-game. However, if the player has StreetPass data from Kirby: Triple Deluxe on his/her system, he/she can choose from two extra abilities, meaning a complete total of 12. After choosing a Copy Ability, the player sets the difficulty: Easy, Normal, Hard, or Very Hard. Pressing start allows the first round of nine to begin. The player will still fight Beetle and Bell, even if the player hasn't unlocked them. Like the original, the first and last stages will always be the same. Round 5's stage will also be the same. All other stages will be random to some extent. Some stages won't even be played due to there being more stages than rounds. Round 1 is a simple 1 vs 1 in Flower Land. The following stages will not be in a set order, however. The next three stages are randomly chosen from Castle Lololo, Coo's Forest, Butter Building, Springy Hand Land, and Waddle Dee Train Tracks. Like the game it is based on, stages cannot repeat. Round 2 consists of a 2 vs 1 battle on one of the mentioned stages. The player is teamed up with a Buddy with a different ability to fight another Kirby. Round 3 has the player against two Kirbys with the same Copy Ability on another stage. Round 4 is another team battle, this time 2 vs 2 on another different stage. The opponents will share a Copy Ability. This is the only round in which the Bubbly Clouds stage can be played; Bubbly Clouds is also noticeably more common for this round than other stages. This may be as a kind of foreshadowing. Kracko Round 5 is a team battle against Kracko in Bubbly Clouds. The Buddy will have the same Copy Ability as the player. Kracko has his traditional attacks in his arsenal, but some of his new moves are incorporated as well. He can use the beam attack, pour rain, strike lightning, and ram the Kirbys. He can drop trash, blocking the screen with four keychains. He can shoot lightning horizontally, vertically, and on the diagonals. He can also perform the horizontal and vertical strikes simultaneously, as well as the diagonal strikes to create an X. He can take out his drills, but instead of plowing, he can spin with them on either the y- or z-axis. Upon defeat, he will dissipate briefly and then explode. The next three stages will be randomly chosen from Factory Tour, Dyna Blade's Nest, Haldera Volcano, as well as the aforementioned new stages had they not been used yet. Round 6 follows the set-up of the third round. Round 7 is like the fourth round, but the opposing Kirbys will have different abilities. Round 8 is a battle against three Kirbys with the same Copy Ability. This is the only round in which the Dedede Arena stage can be played. It acts similarly to Bubbly Clouds, appearing more common than other stages during this round. This may also be foreshadowing, as with the former. Team DDD Round 9 is a fight against King Dedede and many Mini Dededes and two Combo Dededes at the Fountain of Dreams. The Fountain of Dreams uses its Super Smash Bros. Melee/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' design. There will be 22 Mini Dededes on Easy, 34 on Normal, 45 on Hard, and 62 on Very Hard. Should the player fail, the number of Mini Dededes will be reduced until it reaches 24. Kirby and King Dedede set the stage and the 100-Yard Hop version of Gourmet Race plays as Mini Dededes emerge. This is similar to the multi-man matches in the single player mode of Super Smash Bros. games: many of the same character, but each can be easily knocked away. After beating the Mini Dededes, two Combo Dededes and the king himself appear and fight against Kirby. The title screen music plays as Kirby fights. After the Combo Dededes are defeated, the king gets enraged and doubles in size, making the fight more difficult. Aside from powering up his normal moves, he can also perform the hammer spin in which he can hover in the air, and block out the screen with four Dedede keychains. He can also perform the various moves he used as a boss in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, as well as some of Shadow Dedede's attacks. He can inhale and spit Kirby at the screen. He can slice with his hammer in similar ways as he used the axe in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He can jump into the air and smash his hammer into the ground, creating an explosion. He can can float in the air and shoot orange beams at Kirby like Shadow Dedede. Once defeated, King Dedede will be sent flying high into the sky. In Very Hard mode, King Dedede looks out into the Dream Spring, which now takes on its Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land design. Kirby rushes in and almost runs into Dedede. Dedede roars, and allows his miniatures to take action. The Fountain of Dreams music plays as Kirby knocks out most of the miniatures. When the last three appear, a remixed medley of King Dedede's themes from Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure, Robo Dedede's theme from Kirby's Dream Course, and the Masked Dedede theme from Kirby Super Star Ultra plays. Now he will hammer twice instead of once, a midair slam will create a shockwave, and the Super Dedede Jump will also produce shockwaves. When the fakes are taken out, Dedede once again gets enraged and sizes up. He can hammer rapidly from side to side and back, as well as rapidly use his Super Dedede Jump in a similar manner. His spin is more vicious, blocking the player's view with keychains which cannot be obtained in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He can slide on the ground to a corner but then turn around. His demise remains the same. Afterwards, the player will receive his/her total time, as well as receive a Rare Hat for the Copy Ability. The player will also receive a star based on the difficulty played. For Easy, Normal, and Hard, the player is rewarded a Bronze, Silver, or Gold star, respectively. If the player beats Very Hard Mode, however, the player will unlock Shadow Kirby, as well as receive a Rainbow star ribbon. Team Battle Team Battle is a new gameplay element in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Team Battle is used in both Single Player and Multiplayer. In Single Player, there are a few rounds in which the player is given a Buddy, as well as Round 5 with Kracko. Team Battles in single player are mostly 2 vs 2, with 2 vs 1 for Round 2 and 5. The teams will always be Heart and Spade (except Kracko, who doesn't have a team symbol). In Multiplayer, there are three possible teams, now adding the Diamond team. This allows for 2 vs 2, 2 vs 1, 1 vs 1 vs 2, and 1 vs 3 battles. Exclusive to Team Battles is Item Share (mouth-to-mouth) and a new item, the Team Cannon. Item Share allows a Kirby to share food with another Kirby of the same team in order to heal. It can also be used to share Invincibility Candy and Mint Leaves. The Team Cannon is used to shoot lasers, depending on the amount of Kirbys manning the cannon. With one Kirby, it will just fire little yellow sparks. With two Kirbys, it can charge up and shoot a giant blue laser, capable of depleting an entire health bar. With three Kirbys, it shoots a massive yellow and purple laser capable of depleting 1 1/3 health bars. Multiplayer Multiplayer allows one to play with up to three friends. Other spots will be occupied by CPUs by default, however these can be deleted. Players with the game get to choose one of ten (twelve if the player has a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe) Copy Abilities, as well as the new "Random" option. Players without the game are limited to Sword, Cutter, and Beam. However, if a player using Download play has Streetpass data for Kirby: Triple Deluxe, he or she can (presumably) also use Beetle and Bell, as well as play on Waddle Dee Train Tracks. Each player can choose to handicap oneself, those being Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Very Hard. Colors can be changed by pressing R or L. Outfits can be changed by pressing X. Each player can then proceed to choose a stage which will be randomly picked for the fight. However, the player hosting the room has access to more rules. Items can be set to Normal, Many, or None. Hazards can be turned on or off. Handicap can be set to Manual or Auto (Auto sets all Handicaps to Normal by default. Handicaps will change based on performance). Once a stage is picked, the battle commences. If Ghost in enabled and a player or CPU is defeated, the Kirby can return as a ghost. Ghosts can attempt to attack other players to get back into the game and recover a little bit of health. However, ghosts cannot harm nor KO a Kirby. A similar mode, Training, can be played instead if one doesn't have any friends to play with at the time. Team Battle is also included as part of Multiplayer. Balancing Kirby Fighters Deluxe maintains the same competition-minded changes to abilities, their attack properties, and general combat physics that were made for the Kirby Fighters sub-game, including the removal of all invincibility frames. Fittingly, the two abilities added for Kirby Fighters Deluxe received tweaks of their own: * Bell: To trigger Bell Block's sound wave counter-attack, its activation must be timed precisely before an attack hits Kirby, in a manner similar to "Counter" special moves in the Super Smash Bros. series. Aside from this special technique, Bell Block is now treated no differently from any other ability's guard, and it will be canceled out as normal when Kirby's guard meter is depleted. * Beetle: Rocket Horn has a significantly longer start-up delay. Characters Playable Blue Kirby | Green Kirby | Kirby | Purple Kirby | Red Kirby | Shadow Kirby | White Kirby | Yellow Kirby Enemies Bronto Burt | Combo Dedede | Gordo | Laser Ball | Mini Dedede | Starman | UFO Kirby | Waddle Dee | Waddle Dee Train Bosses Kracko | Team DDD | King Dedede Stages List of Items *Food, which replenishes health to the Kirby that touches it. *Maxim Tomato, which replenishes a health bar. *Timed Dynamite, which acts like it does in Story Mode. However, upon exploding, it hits multiple times. *Spike-less Gordo, which can be picked up by players and thrown. When it lands, it will become larger and it will grow its spikes. *Microphone, originating from Kirby's Dream Land. Upon touching it, Kirby will yell into the microphone, sending nearby players flying and taking massive damage. *Mint Leaf, also originating from Kirby's Dream Land, allows a Kirby to float and rapidly shoot air puffs, five at a time, four times, before finishing off with a big air puff. *Invincibility Candy, which allows a Kirby to be invincible temporarily. However, Kirbys under this effect can still be squashed by the Factory Tour hammers or be put to sleep. They just won't receive damage. *Cracker, which rapidly shoots cannon balls. *Dash Shoe, which increases the speed and jump height of the Kirby that touched it, giving that Kirby a blue aura. *Bomber, which can be picked up by a Kirby and thrown at the other players. After being thrown, it will walk around. After being attacked, falling off a ledge, or if its time limit runs out, it will explode. Multiplayer only (excluding rare occasions when UFO Kirby drops one). *Blue Box, which, when destroyed, can drop one of any of the above. *Action Star, which can cause various effects to occur. *Bomb, appears when the Action Star is used. Bombs are dropped on Kirby except the summoner. *Team Cannon, which can shoot shoot small electric shots when operated by a Kirby, can shoot a blue laser when operated by two Kirbys, and a yellow laser when operated by three Kirbys. This item will only appear in Team Battles. Rare Outfits Rare outfits are obtained by beating Single Player Mode with a Copy Ability. The changes are purely aesthetic and do not increase attack damage or attack hitbox size. See Also *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe''/''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' "Behind the Scenes" Miiverse posts Trivia *After unlocking Shadow Kirby, he will replace pink Kirby in the top left position on the title screen. Also, after unlocking all of the rare outfits the title screen will change. The background will be a darker blue color and the Kirbys wear the rare outfits instead of their normal ones. *The "Z" in the game's Japanese title may be inspired by the Dragon Ball Z franchise, though titles ending with the letter Z are not uncommon in Japanese media.Some examples include Dragon Ball Z, Mazinger Z, Galaxy Angel Z, Robot Girls Z, and Powerpuff Girls Z. *The music in the game originates from various ''Kirby'' games, much like the original. **The main screen's music is a remix of Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s boss theme. This is reused when fighting against King Dedede on Easy, Normal, or Hard Mode. ***If fought on Very Hard Mode, it's a medley of Dedede's themes. **Kirby Fighters uses Adeleine's battle theme from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards for the Copy Ability select screen. This is remixed in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. **Flower Land now uses the Green Greens music, likely due to Waddle Dee Train Tracks using its previous theme. **The 100-Yard Hop music is used against the Mini Dededes on Easy, Normal, and Hard Modes. The Fountain of Dreams music is used against them only on Very Hard Mode. *During boss battles, Kirby's Copy Abilities retain their invincibility frames, for those that have any. *When wearing Hammer's rare hat costume, hitting Kirbys with the hammer makes a metallic clang due to the Hammer itself being made of metal rather than the usual wood. This sound is used when attacking Coily Rattler's metallic body and when Queen Sectonia changes her rapiers back into scepters. **Bell's rare hat costume also uses different sounds when attacking. *The built-in Nintendo 3DS game StreetPass Mii Plaza’s Puzzle Swap contains a puzzle panel for Kirby Fighters Deluxe/''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. *One of the original title ideas for this sub-game roughly translates to "Royal Rampage! Pink Fighting Championship." This name was dropped and replaced with ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, a title that conveys the sub-game's upgrade over Kirby Fighters.Miiverse *Ninja Kirby's rare hat costume causes him to bear a close resemblance to Joe Musashi- the main protagonist of SEGA's Shinobi video game series, who wears a similar white-and-red ninja outfit. *Along with Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, this is the first game in the Kirby series to be made exclusively available through a Nintendo eShop download. However, it could be said that both games had a sort of "physical release" in Japan, in the form of download voucher cards sold at retail that were specific to each game. *Another Dimension is the only stage from the Kirby Fighters sub-game to not be included in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. The Fountain of Dreams stage is functionally identical to it, as is Dyna Blade's Nest when hazards are disabled. *When a Kirby is KO'd, he spins around and falls over like Kirby does when he is KO'd in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. A Kirby angel then floats away, which is a reference to a KO'd Kirby from Kirby Mass Attack. Both of these animations are reused in Kirby: Planet Robobot’s Team Kirby Clash sub-game and Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Artwork Kirby Fighters Deluxe.jpeg Kirby Fighters Z 2.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Kirbyfighterz.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Copy Ability Z.jpg|Ten original Copy abilities Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' fifth Anniversary artwork Box Art KFZ_Box.png| Box Art Logo KFDLogo.png| Logo KFZ logo.png| Logo Kirby Fighters Deluxe Korean Logo.PNG| Logo KPR Sticker 194 NA.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 194 JP.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Official Miiverse Artwork Miiverse Anniversary DX JP.jpg|Artwork by HAL Laboratory celebrating the first anniversary of Kirby Fighters Deluxe’s Japanese release Miiverse Anniversary DX NA.jpg|Artwork by HAL Laboratory celebrating the first anniversary of Kirby Fighters Deluxe’s North American release Media KFZ icon.png|Home Menu icon Gallery KFZ Title.jpeg|Title screen KirbyFightersDeluxeHomeScreen.png|Home Menu diorama KFZ Springy Hand Land.jpeg|Springy Hand Land stage KFZ Smooch! 5.jpeg|Kirbys using mouth-to-mouth KFZ Round 5.jpeg KFZ Dyna Blade's Nest 4.jpeg|Dyna Blade's Nest stage KFZ Butter Building 2.jpeg|Butter Building stage KFD_Grab_Attacks.png|Grab attacks. KFZ Fountain of Dreams.jpeg|Fountain of Dreams stage as seen during training mode KFZ Final Round.jpeg|Final Round KFZ Final Round 3.jpeg|Final Round Dedede clone Top.jpg|Mini Dededes KFZ Dedede.png|King Dedede KFZ Team Cannon.jpeg|Team Cannon item used by two Kirbys KFZ Team Cannon Critical.jpeg|Team Cannon item used by three Kirbys KFZ All Abilities Mastered!.jpeg|Screen for beating Kirby Fighters Deluxe with every ability KFZ fanfare.jpeg References fr:Kirby Fighters Deluxe it:Kirby Fighters Deluxe ja:カービィファイターズZ Category:Sub-games Category:Expanded sub-games Category:2010s Games Category:Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Games